24fandomcom-20200223-history
John (Secret Service)
Agent John was a Secret Service agent active during Days 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Day 1 John was present at the Santa Clarita Power Plant, protecting Senator David Palmer. Jack Bauer was taken into custody after he caused a distraction to get Senator Palmer out of the building. However, Jack escaped from Agents John, Alan Hayes, and Mitchell by distracting them with steam. Later, Agent John was among the agents assisting Aaron Pierce and CTU Los Angeles personnel during the attempt to place a tracking device on Alexis Drazen in his hotel room. Day 2 Agent John assisted another agent when NSA officer Eric Rayburn was removed by President David Palmer. He reassigned someone else to Rayburn's station while Rayburn himself was escorted away to be fired. When Mike Novick arrived at the Northwest Regional Operations Center, he handed Novick his briefcase. With Agent Jimmy Kelly he later escorted Sherry Palmer out of the Northwest Regional Operations Complex on President Palmer's orders. Day 3 Agent John was part of the Secret Service detail for President Palmer at District, in Los Angeles, during Day 3. Day 4 Agent John was part of the Secret Service detail for Secretary of Defense James Heller at CTU LA during Day 4. He and some other agents escorted Heller while the Secretary discussed with President John Keeler a meeting with General Wakefield concerning martial law. Day 5 When First Lady Martha Logan recalled that David Palmer was supposed to inform her of sensitive information, and that he might have been assassinated for planning their meeting, she ran to alert her husband, President Charles Logan, even though he was in the middle of a press conference. Agent North was ordered by Walt Cummings at 7:30:18 to call John, and tell him not to permit her to reach the stage. John intercepted her outdoors and was barely able to keep her at bay. She angrily called him a "stormtrooper" when Mike Novick and Cummings arrived. Agent John was also present when Jack Bauer and Agent Pierce offered to turn themselves in to President Logan for interrogating Cummings without authorization. Later, John assisted in escorting Secretary of Defense James Heller from the presidential retreat. When a dismayed President Logan made the long walk from the First Lady's room to his office with the intent of committing suicide, John looked on and closed the hallway door behind the president. Finally, John was among the agents who assisted Federal Marshal Holtzman during the arrest of President Logan. Day 6 When President Wayne Palmer met with the ambassador of Fayed's country to discuss Hamri Al-Assad, Agent John handed Wayne a file containing Assad's speech. Later, Agent John escorted Vice President Noah Daniels to speak with White House Chief of Staff Tom Lennox while Lennox was being questioned by Agent Lowry in the Presidential Emergency Operations Center. Soon after, Agent John, another agent, and Lisa Miller escorted Lennox to the office of Vice President Daniels in the bunker at roughly 6:15pm. Daniels excused the agents to again discuss the failed conspiracy to assassinate Wayne Palmer with Lennox. Agent John assisted Tom Lennox, Agent Hollister, and other Secret Service agents in a field operation in which Lisa Miller was planted to give false information to Mark Bishop, so he could pass it to his Russian informant. When Lisa lost control and attacked Bishop, Lennox and the agents barged in. Bishop then transferred the data, but Russians were watching the room and knew that Bishop was selling lies at that point. Background information and notes * This character, portrayed by background extra Michael Jacey, is the only character besides Jack Bauer, Robin Powers, and Aaron Pierce to appear in Seasons 1 through 6 of the television series. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Secret Service agents Category:Living characters